Plaid runs in the family, I can't see it myself
by PatsysPajamas
Summary: The story of Patsy, Delia, Trixie, Cynthia and Barbra, through the eyes of a newcomer. Somewhat AU, with slight OOC, as Cynthia isn't yet a nun and possibly might not be. Pupcake to come. Lots of familiar faces to make apparences.
1. Chapter 1

Intro It started when my car pulled up to the curb edge outside Nonnatus House. The driver stepped out, coming round to open my door. Climbing out I looked upon the residence, making out the steps leading to a large brick house, my destination. Reaching into the backseat I felt for my leather satchel in the footwell, grasping the thick strap and shouldering it in one swift movement. "Are you sure you'll be okay Mr Quinn?" My driver enquired as he closed the door behind me, "Would you like me to walk you up the steps and introduce you Sir?" I chuckled, "I'll be quite alright, thank you James, please go home, enjoy the next few days off. I'll call when I require a ride back to the store." "Thank you Sir."  
I waved him off with a raise of the hand and unnecessarily fixing the dark shades resting upon my face, I began in the direction of the house, guiding my hand upon the rough stone wall as I made my way up the steps to the front door. I traced the dark paint briefly with my fingertips before rapping my knuckles upon the wood. I wasn't waiting long before the door swung open to reveal a figure in blue, the porch casting a shadow down upon them, but their head somehow a halo of white against the dark. "Can I help you? Is someone in labour?" The voice was somewhat brash, as if annoyed by my presence, however the urgency of the tone suggested that perhaps it was the wellfare of the unknown that was of her concern.  
"Hello. No, no one is in labour I'm afraid. I'm looking for a Nurse Mount, Patience Mount. I believe this to be where she's currently staying," I smile kindly, removing my hat quickly and tucking it beneath my arm, the other hand that had been grasping tightly to the strap of my satchel, I thrust blindly out in front of me, "I'm Charles Mount. I'm her brother." "Sister Evangelina?" I heard a muffled voice call from inside, footsteps approaching, "Did I hear someone say Mount?" "Patsy?"  
"Charlie!?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

I was heading down the stairs towards the kitchen, when I heard the muffled sound of a male voice. Looking over the bannister I spotted Sister Evangelina at the door. Continuing my path I catch the end of a sentence, the word Mount jumping out at me.

"Sister Evangelina," I call from the bottom of the stairs, "Did I hear someone say Mount?"

"Patsy?" I heard the voice call, clearer now. A warm feeling filling my chest at the familiarity.

"Charlie?!" I finally clapped eyes upon my younger brother. His pale face with a smattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose and his feminine cheek bones contrasting to his strong jawline. His hair shorter than previously, bright ginger and in a perfect quiff. It stood out against the green checked suit he wore, that was cut rather fitted to his thin yet muscular frame in modern, contemporary style which had probably never graced the streets of Poplar before. He wore dark tortoise framed glasses, making him look somewhat arrogant to the untrained eye, like he'd stepped from the pages of a magazine or moving picture. However the white knuckled grip on his fedora and his slightly off centre outstretched hand made my heart clench.

Sister Evangelina had stepped back slightly allowing me to slip onto the porch, my hand grasping Charlies outstretched one, his fingers gripping mine as he pulled me into his arms, the dull thud of his hat hitting the floor as he brought his hand up to clutch at the back of my cardigan. Not being quite as tall as me his forehead rested against my shoulder. I could feel the small shakes pass through his frame and I knew it was a collection of relief and sadness as the tears welled in my own eyes.

"I have missed you dear sister," he smiled, pulling back from the embrace and carefully lifting his hand to my face, "just as beautiful as I remember, and I must say that I approve of your new hair, we look like real siblings."

I laugh, sniffling as tears threaten to make tracks down my recently applied make up.

"Would you two like to come inside and stop making quite such a scene in the doorway?" Sister Evangelina sighs from behind us, but I can hear the smile in her voice as I look at Charlies signature crooked half smile, his pearly whites peaking out.

"Of course Sister," we both echo, Charlie pulling back and stooping to retrieve his fallen hat, fingertips trailing to search out the brim, before straightening up offering his arm to me. I hook it around the soft curve of his bicep and lead him through into Nonnatus.

* * *

Feel free to review, leave feedback. I will be taking into account some things about where this story may go and who you might want to see Charlie paired up with, friends with and other things.


	3. Chapter 3

Feedback appreciated, let me know what you guys think. Also I'm just borrowing these characters ill put them back when ive done

* * *

Chapter 2

Patsy's hand grips my offered arm, resting comfortably against the curve of my bicep, as she let me into what was her home. The click of heels echoed against the dark wood flooring as I was led through the hallway.

"Take him into the sitting room Nurse Mount, I'll make us a pot of tea," the Sister named Evangelina told Patsy, as she disappeared down the hallway into the shadow of what I guessed was the kitchen, only the faint sound of her heels against tiles signalling she was there as Patsy steered me off into another room. It was lighter, the warm colours of the mismatch settees and chairs giving off a welcoming and well lived in feel. I sat myself in the middle of a large settee, large enough for three, dropping my satchel at my feet. Patsy took up the seat to my right.

"I can't believe you're here," Patsy smiled, gripping the hand resting upon my knee, "I thought you were in Paris, that's what I last knew from your letters and I hadn't heard from you for almost two months." I heard her voice catch in her throat and I squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"I'm sorry it had been so long. I hadn't forgotten, nor had I meant to worry you. It's just your last letter informed me that you'd settled here in Poplar, just a stones throw from the heart of London, which may just be where Charles Quinn is about open his second boutique, the first one in England!" I tell her beaming, as the sound of heels and female voices approaching slowly becomes louder.

"One pot of tea, half a Victoria sponge and a couple stragglers," Sister Evangelina announced, placing the tray upon the table, as two other figures entered from the hallway. I stood quickly having always being taught in the presence of women, I felt Patsy stand beside me as the two ladies came further into the room.

"Charlie, this is my friend Cynthia Miller, she's also a midwife here at Nonnatus. Cynthia, may I introduce my brother Charlie Mount." As Patsy spoke she motioned towards the shorter of the two nurses, her frame was petite and her brown hair was cut into a bob around her face.

I stepped forward my palm outstreched and was relieved when this time a small, slightly cold hand slipped into mine. It was delicate, the skin soft and I was reminded of my childhood, when I found a baby bird lost from its mother and it had to be handled with great care. I bowed slightly, bringing the hand to my lips and dusting them lightly across her knuckles. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You too Mr Mount," she replied, her voice soft and welcoming, quite the contrast to Sister Evangelina's greeting.

"Please, it's Charlie," I stepped back surveying the other nurse, the shade of blonde far too bright to be natural, leading me to the conclusion, "And you must be Trixie, my sister spoke of you all in her letters to me, it's wonderful to finally meet you," I reached out at the same time as Trixie, her hand too quick for me and I miss judged my reach, "My apologies," I mumbled, finally grasping her hand and kissing it also.

"Well I say we should all sit down and enjoy this tea and cake, before Sister Monica Joan lays claim to it, because I for one have had an eventful morning," Trixie suggested, her voice light and ever so slightly arrogant, as if she were a model or movie star. I smiled to myself taking my seat once more, this time Cynthia was on my left, with Trixie and the Sister opposite on two of the chairs.

"You know you do seem awfully familiar, though Patsy has never shown us any photos of you," Trixie stated, as Cynthia poured out cups of tea, "She says you've been working in Paris though you look like you've stepped from my lastest issue of vogue."

I chuckled, smiling in her general direction, "She's not wrong, Paris is where I have been the last 6 years, making a name for myself in the fashion world. I've come to England, London specifically to open my second boutique."

"Well," she began somewhat hautily, "I've never heard of a Charlie Mount and I do keep myself updated with the most recent fashions." I heard Patsy cough to hide what I knew to be a snigger.

"Sugar?" Cynthia asked, distracting me momentarily.

"No thank you, just milk if that's okay," turning back to Trixie, "Perhaps not, but tell me, are you familiar with Charles Quinn?"


End file.
